icy_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Icy Shadows 10: Accuser's Demise
Plot After Gog and Magog were defeated in the previous game, Blake Von Jaeger then decides to confront the DX-Clan, but first he tells Gog and Magog to stun them. In the massive fortress that Blake built (with the help of Gog and Magog), they tell him that he still has the Ambush Creepers without the Spooks. In the DX-Fortress, after one of the Deadly Nightshade Hunters patrols Kepler-777, Becky tells DX-4 that 97% of the cities have been destroyed, including government stuff like DriveTest Centers and well as taxpayer buildings, and this was all Gog and Magog's doings. The only buildings that were unaffected were restaurants and churches. The Nightshade Hunters realize that all of the destroyed stuff is being used by Blake Von Jaeger to create his army of monsters. All of the government property has been soiled. The schools have been damaged - all this done by Gog and Magog as well as the dragon itself. Upon arriving in the fortress in the 5th island, the DX-Clan proceeds to confront Blake Von Jaeger, who turns into a massive seven headed dragon. Remembering the words of the LORD, Void 4 and Bella Donna slay the dragon, ending the massive terror that he and the Axis of Legion have caused. Blake in revenge before his death attempts to break Void 4 saying that he and the rest of the DX-Clan are imperfect. Void 4 then tells him that they accept the imperfection. Isabella Randall then tells the DX-Clan to throw Blake Von Jaeger into the lake of fire, where he will be tormented forever and ever. Void 4 then asks Dr. Gavin where he is going and he tells him to stay. Dr. Gavin then looks for the remaining Axis of Legion, but Bella Donna and the Deadly Nightshade Hunters tells him that they have passed. Also, there was no signs of life except for several churches, hospitals, and a BBQ restaurant there. Tears were dried out, so much joy. Void 4 and the DX-Clan along with the Deadly Nightshade Hunters gaze upon the miracle they have created Void 4 himself worries about having a child, and Bella Donna says that it's possible for them to have a child. The friendships that they forge makes it possible. Irina Atropa Donna comes in saying that it's possible as DX-4 reveals his true name to be Steve Clark. Void 4 tells Bella that his real name is Uriah Clark. Bella Donna nods her head about marrying Uriah. The people of Kepler-777 saw a new earth. DX-4 then sees the warmth of the sun, everything his clan worked so hard on. The DX-Clan reflects on what they worked so hard on - friendships, gathering people for a common cause, eventually leading to this beautiful planet - the paradise planet of Kepler-777. Every tear was dried out, there was no mourning, no more death in this kingdom. The End Trivia * This is the final game in the Icy Shadows Series. * Blake Von Jaeger (the dragon) is defeated for good along with his forces and becomes the final boss of the entire series. AS a result, the Axis of Legion is disbanded. Major Events * The Deadly Nightshade Hunters then decide to stay with the DX-Clan since they created a new earth for the people there. * Void 4 and Bella Donna have a child at the end of the series. Category:Icy Shadows series